Não há silêncio na inocência
by granger.l
Summary: Algo muito traumático tinha acontecido durante aquele resgate na Mansão Malfoy. Ela tomou as providências pra esquecer, mas sempre que você ignora o mal, ele volta três vezes mais forte para te destruir. - Hermione/Rony, Hermione/Harry, Hermione/loucura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **personagens da J.K Rowling. Graças a Deus.

A fic é NC 17 - ou seja: violência, sexo, tortura e coisas nojentas. Crianças, por favor, fechem a página e vão assistir bob esponja. Galerinha que aguentar ler esse capítulo, aguarde o próximo que vai ser mais interessante. Se alguém gostar, faça o favor de comentar. Se você teve a cara de pau de favoritar é porque gostou, né? Vão em frente. E crianças que não fecharam a página, não me irritem depois.

* * *

**You lost your innocence, girl. **

**4:20 a.m.** Ela girou na cama mais uma vez, agora para o lado de Rony. Ele continuava virado de costas, as mãos agarradas em um travesseiro e a respiração ruidosa saindo em roncos. Hermione encarou as costas nuas do namorado e sentiu as lágrimas voltarem ao seu rosto, escorrendo frias por suas bochechas. Ela queria afundar o rosto ali e sentir o calor dele, mas Rony dormia e não queria a companhia dela aquela noite. Não quando ela recusava o corpo dele pela terceira vez naquela semana. A mulher de olhos castanhos e inchados virou-se de barriga para cima e contemplou o teto. Desde domingo sua vida começara a ruir e, o que parecia ser uma simples crise de TPM, passou a ser um grande problema. Ela não podia mais fingir para Rony que continuava naqueles dias e por isso não queria fazer sexo com ele, porque ele também não era idiota. Conhecia os sinais, e principalmente, sabia quando Hermione mentia.

- Qual é o problema? – Ele perguntara naquela noite, duas horas atrás. – É a terceira vez que você não quer dormir comigo. – Havia dor e indignação na voz dele, mas Hermione simplesmente lhe disse que não estava se sentindo bem (sim, pela terceira vez na semana) e não queria, justamente quando as caricias tinham se tornado intensas demais.

- Eu estou machucando você? – A duvida dele o fez franzir o cenho de um jeito tão doloroso que Hermione o abraçou e chorou em seu ombro, soluçando e dizendo que não, que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. E então eles foram dormir, porque ela não disse mais nada e a paciência de Rony tinha limites, e por duas horas ela rolou na cama sem conseguir pegar no sono. A pergunta cozinhava seu cérebro e parecia borbulhar, exigindo uma resposta. Ele a machucava? Não! E... sim. Mas não era exatamente ele, Rony. Hermione não sabia explicar. Já tinham feito sexo várias vezes, mas naquela semana tudo simplesmente começou a desandar. Quando o namorado aumentava as caricias e passava a beija-la mais intensamente, a descer a boca para sua região intima, ela sentia um arrepio inexplicável e sentia dor, como se a simples aproximação dele fosse um prelúdio para a dor. Ela enrijecia o corpo e parava de se mexer, a respiração tornava-se abafada e difícil, e Rony parava com os dedos em chamas, mas os olhos preocupados. Todo o tesão tinha ido embora e Hermione começava a chorar, pensando que ia sufocar. Aqueles momentos deixavam o namorado transtornado e nas duas primeiras vezes ele a tinha envolvido e abraçado, deixado-a chorar em ombro. Nessa terceira vez, porém, era demais. A própria Hermione sabia daquilo.

Agora, deitada com os olhos no teto e o coração batendo rapidamente no peito, ela estava cansada de chorar. Tinha que encontrar respostas para o que estava acontecendo, porque nenhuma pessoa normal começava a ter dor ao fazer sexo do nada. Fazia 4 meses que estava com Rony, tinham se acertado somente dois anos depois de toda aquela guerra maldita ter terminado, e não fazia sentido o que estava acontecendo. Hermione se levantou, tirando a fina camisola que usava e colocando-a no criado mudo, sem fazer barulho. Foi para o banheiro na ponta dos pés, verificando se Rony continuava dormindo, e trancou a porta. Ela se mirou no espelho, observando cada parte de seu corpo nu. Os seios medianos, a barriga lisa, o íntimo depilado e a pele alva de suas coxas. Engoliu em seco e começou a acariciar os seios com suavidade, os olhos abertos e a imagem imitando-a no espelho. Sentiu o corpo começar a esquentar e passou a respirar pela boca, os lábios entreabertos. Suas mãos foram descendo suavemente pela barriga, os dedos gélidos apenas roçando a pele e um suspiro baixo escapou com o toque. Ela ficou tentada a fechar os olhos quando seus dedos atingiram o umbigo, mas então a sensação de náusea começou. Ela engoliu em seco e forçou-se a continuar, os dedos roçando agora no clitóris. A náusea aumentou e um arrepio correu sua espinha, fazendo-a enrijecer o corpo. Seus dedos pararam e Hermione se apoiou no espelho com a outra mão; agora ofegava ligeiramente e seus olhos estavam arregalados. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Porque ela não conseguia chegar lá? Tornou a mexer os dedos, desta vez mais hesitante, pelo clitóris. Mas o tesão já tinha sido substituído outra vez e agora o medo se apoderava dela, tornando seu próprio avanço uma tortura. Ela se apoiou contra o espelho e não conseguiu mais, subiu a mão e escondeu-a com o corpo, como se fosse a prova de um crime. Agora as lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas pálidas e ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, porque sua vontade era gritar. Hermione virou-se e apoiou as duas mãos na pia, inclinando-se como se fosse vomitar. Respirava rapidamente pela boca e ergueu os olhos para seu reflexo no espelhinho de cima, deparando-se com uma mulher com a visível aparência de quem fora torturada. Ela inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda e passou o dedo sobre uma cicatriz fina que se encontrava em torno de sua orelha, como se a pele tivesse sido recosturada ali. Hermione piscou várias vezes e foi se acalmando, respirando fundo e encostando a testa no objeto frio. Aquilo tudo tinha começado no domingo, mas o que acontecera antes? Alguma coisa tinha desencadeado aquilo, tinha que ser. A morena ergueu os olhos e abriu o armário de remédios, pegando um frasco verde e pequenino nos dedos. No papel colado ao frasco, dizia: _Tomar 1 comprimido de 12h em 12h._ Hermione agitou-o, mas sabia que não havia nada ali dentro. Os comprimidos tinham acabado... no sábado anterior. Fazia quase uma semana que não tomava o remédio, ficara de ir buscar outra receita na segunda, mas não fora. Uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça e ela mirou o frasquinho com os olhos apertados; Fazia 9 meses que tomava aqueles comprimidos por indicação de um médico do St. Mungus, mas assim que ele acabara pela quarta vez, ela decidira que já estava curada e não tomaria aquele remédio pelo resto da vida. Os comprimidos foram indicados por causa de um trauma da guerra que ela queria esquecer, e que o feitiço da memória por si só não era suficiente. O Dr. Connors, que era seu médico particular, lhe dissera que as lembranças que Hermione queria esquecer eram fortes demais para o feitiço, e que só com o auxilio do remédio seria possível mantê-las adormecidas. A morena largou o frasco na pia. Seria a falta do remédio que estava lhe causando aquelas sensações horríveis na hora do sexo? Mas se sim, porquê? O que tinha acontecido para que refletisse daquele jeito? Hermione sentiu outro arrepio correr sua coluna e procurou se acalmar. Ótimo, no dia seguinte iria até o escritório do Doutor e voltaria a tomar os comprimidos, e tudo voltaria ao normal. Ela só precisava voltar para a cama e dormir três horas de sono.


	2. Chapter 2

Aguentaram o primeiro? Ai vai o segundo de uma vez, porque quero terminar logo. E não, não me chamem de idiota arrogante, ok? Eu amo vocês. Mesmo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

**You cannot run. **

O único problema era que o Dr. Connors tinha viajado e só voltaria dentro de três dias.

- Não há ninguém com quem eu possa falar? - Hermione perguntou a secretária, os olhos castanhos frustrados.

- Não há substituto listado para o Dr. Connors na área de psiquiatria. Posso deixar um recado para ele, dizendo que a senhorita veio procurá-lo. - A mulher de 30 e poucos anos tinha as feições graciosas e um sorriso preocupado no rosto. Hermione passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou fundo quando assentiu.

- Diga a ele que preciso vê-lo assim que ele voltar. Obrigada, Jane. - Ela se despediu e deixou o escritório, atravessando o hospital com passos apressados. Tinha acordado atrasada naquela manhã, Rony já tinha se levantado e continuava com a expressão anuviada, embora tenha lhe dado um beijo caloroso antes de sair.

- Me espere hoje de noite preparado, Ronald Weasley. - Hermione havia dito, um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios. Agora que se lembrava da esperança nos olhos do namorado, se sentia cada vez mais perdida. E se não conseguisse de novo? O que Rony pensaria que ela estava fazendo, recusando-se a dormir com ele? Os pensamentos a atormentaram durante sua viagem ao Ministério, e somente quando Hermione largou-se em sua cadeira, vendo a montanha de papéis que a esperava, parou de pensar naquilo. Ela era Chefe do Departamento de Relações com os Trouxas e tinha trabalho a fazer.

Os papéis a manteram ocupada pelo restante da tarde, foi interrompida duas ou três vezes por funcionários do seu departamento, e quando enfim descansava a pena na mesa e se recostava na cadeira, outra batida na porta. Era Harry. Ele usava as roupas habituais dos Aurores, vestes verde escuras com um brasão de varinhas cruzadas (recém adquirido pelo departamento) e se largou na frente da amiga, os olhos igualmente verdes cansados. Como de praxe, Harry sorria.

- Semana difícil? - Perguntou, com os olhos pousados nos papéis que recheavam a mesa de Hermione.

- Exaustiva. Preciso de férias. - Ela suspirou, apertando as têmporas com os dedos. Harry ficou em silêncio e ela voltou a erguer o olhar. Viu que ele a observava de um modo curioso e preocupado.

- O quê? - Perguntou, o cenho franzido. Harry suspirou e inclinou-se para frente.

- Soube de você e do Rony. - Hermione gemeu e voltou a se largar na cadeira. Claro que o namorado contaria a Harry. - Só quero que saiba que, independente do que for, estou aqui pra ajudá-la. - Ele comentou, a voz firme e controlada, e estendeu a mão para segurar a da amiga, sob a escrivaninha. Hermione não disse nada por alguns instantes, sentindo o toque dele. As mãos de Harry eram sempre quentes, e o toque fazia sua pele arder. Ela se desvencilhou gentilmente do aperto dele.

- Eu nao sei o que está acontecendo. Acho que só ando irritada demais. - Ela deu de ombros, mas Harry inclinou a cabeça, claramente cínico. - Sério, Harry. Não sei o que é. - Hermione completou diante do olhar dele.

- Você não o ama mais? - Ele perguntou, com uma pontada de indignação na voz, embora procurasse esconder. Hermione balançou a cabeça, firme. Negando. - Então o que é? Ele acha que está machucando você... - Hermione ergueu a cabeça com raiva. Rony tinha que contar aquelas coisas? Embora Harry fosse seu melhor amigo, não era algo que ela gostava de compartilhar.

- Eu já disse pra ele que não. - Afirmou, com raiva. - Ele não é tão grande assim, sabe.

As palavras escaparam sem que ela quisesse, e após um segundo no qual Harry a encarou com a boca entreaberta, ele explodiu em uma gargalhada. Hermione riu também, sentindo uma satisfação vaga por ter se vingado um pouquinho. Como ela não deixou que o amigo continuasse o questionamento, eles falaram sobre o trabalho, sobre Ginny, que estava fazendo testes de quadribol para uma equipe estrangeira, e sobre o programa que tinham toda quarta a noite, quando saiam em casais com Neville e Luna para algum dos bares de bruxos em Londres. O sol já tinha se escondido quando eles sairam do Ministério e foram tomar uma dose de whisky de fogo, já que Rony tinha avisado que estava com problemas no trabalho e chegaria mais tarde. Ginny se juntou a eles e os três ficaram conversando até tarde, quando uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu. Hermione se abaixou para pegar a bolsa do chão, e quando estava se levantando, alguém trombou com ela e acertou sua orelha esquerda com força moderada. Ela caiu sentada para trás e ouviu vagamente a pessoa pedindo desculpas, mas seus olhos focalizaram outra coisa; havia um buraco escuro onde devia ser sua orelha e seu rosto estava inteiro manchado de sangue. Ela não conseguia ficar de pé com a perda do equilibrio e alguém gargalhava com vontade ao seu lado. A risada foi aumentando até que estava muito próxima a Hermione e então ela abriu os olhos e viu os negros... Um grito agudo escapou de sua boca quando Hermione voltou a si. Seus olhos focalizaram Harry e Ginny, agachados em sua frente parecendo extremamente preocupados.

- Hermione! Fale comigo, hei! O que aconteceu? - Ela piscou várias vezes e os amigos a ajudaram a se levantar. Ginny estava muito pálida.

- Você começou a dizer coisas estranhas, como 'negro', 'minha orelha' e 'muito sangue' - Ela não completou a frase, ainda aterrorrizada. Hermione pediu desculpas e disse que foi apenas um devaneio da guerra, mas enquanto erguia a mão e tocava a orelha com cuidado, sentiu aquela cicatriz fina desenhar-lhe o contorno. Engoliu em seco de medo mas não disse nada, insistindo que estava bem, que só precisava ir para casa. Harry a levou.

- Qualquer coisa, me chame. - Ele pediu, preocupado, deixando-a na porta. Ela agradeceu e entrou, a mão ainda na cicatriz fina, os olhos castanhos desfocados. Rony surgiu do nada e a agarrou pela cintura, erguendo-a no ar. Hermione deixou cair a bolsa e soltou um gritinho de susto, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele enquanto eles giravam. Rony estava sem camisa e cheirava a loção pós-barba, e deitou a namorada na cama, caindo sobre seu corpo, sem contudo machucá-la.

- Eu estava esperando você. - Ele anunciou, a voz rouca de desejo, os lábios percorrendo o pescoço dela. Hermione sentiu os costumeiros arrepios invadirem seu corpo e ele a ajudou a tirar a camisa de botões que usava, jogando-a do outro lado do quarto. As unhas curtas dela arranharam o peito nu de Rony enquanto ele beijava, mordia e chupava as partes desprotegidas de seu corpo. Hermione envolveu o quadril dele com as pernas, desabotoando sua calça e abrindo o zíper, puxando-a para baixo. O membro dele já estava enrijecido por baixo da cueca e Hermione se sentia molhada, a saia claramente começava a incomodar. Rony passou a beijá-la na boca, suas mãos desenhando a cintura da namorada e arrancando-lhe a saia, lendo os desejos dela. Estavam respirando ruidosa e rapidamente agora, os corpos procurando maior contato. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior dele com força e passou a estimular seu membro com uma das mãos, a outra percorrendo suas nuca e as costas largas. Os cabelos do ruivo tamparam seu rosto quando ele se ergueu parcialmente, as pernas entre as dela, e tirou-lhe a calcinha. Hermione gemeu e encarou-o com desejo. Ia conseguir fazer aquilo, ele era seu namorado oras, nunca a machucaria, não precisava ter medo dele...

- Vamos fazer isso. - Disse entre ofegos em resposta ao olhar indagador dele. Rony deu um sorriso malicioso e então se inclinou novamente, agarrando os pulsos de Hermione e prendendo-os acima da cabeça dela com apenas uma mão. Esse foi o momento que o arrepio frio e horrível percorreu a espinha da morena, que arregalou os olhos e sentiu a respiração falhar. Rony interpretou aquilo como um sinal de que ela aprovava a ligeira submissão, e passou a beijá-la com voracidade, calando uma tentativa de protesto. Hermione já não sentia mais o calor em seu corpo; a sensação desagradável de náusea se instalou em sua garganta e ela mordeu o lábio dele, procurando fazê-lo parar, mas Rony achou aquilo ainda mais estimulante. Passou a beijar-lhe os seios e morder sua barriga, a mão descendo rapidamente até o intimo dela, agora desprotegido. Em meio aos gemidos ela não conseguia gritar, mas seus olhos estavam abertos e arregalados, a sensação de medo se intensificando. Tentou soltar seus punhos mas Rony era bem mais forte, mantendo-a presa embaixo dele. O ruivo desceu a boca até o intimo da namorada e ali parou, erguendo os olhos. Seus dedos pressionaram o clitóris como forma de estimulá-la, mas então Hermione gritou. Foi um grito agudo e desesperado, e por isso Rony parou e soltou-lhe os punhos, em choque. Hermione tinha enrijecido todo o corpo e agora tremia incontroladamente, abraçando-se com os punhos recém soltos enquanto Rony a observava estarrecido. Ele estava de joelhos e apoiou as mãos dos dois lados do corpo da morena, inclinando-se para ela com preocupação.

- Machuquei você? - Ele perguntou tolamente, afastando os cabelos ruivos do rosto com um gesto da cabeça. Hermione balançou a cabeça levemente em negação, mas não conseguia falar. Continuava com a sensação de que ia sufocar e o arrepio em sua coluna tinha sido mais forte do que nunca. Rony passou as mãos pelo rosto da namorada e abaixou-se para beijá-la levemente nos lábios, mas Hermione virou o rosto. As lágrimas começavam a surgir agora, embora ela não quisesse chorar. Levantou o tronco e empurrou o corpo de Rony com o máximo de delicadeza que pôde, pedindo-lhe desculpas fracamente, e saiu correndo para se trancar no banheiro. Lá, Hermione ajoelhou-se ao lado da privada e vomitou, sentindo todo o corpo tremer. O que diabos tinha acontecido? Quando o namorado prendera suas mãos acima da cabeça, ela sentira aquela sensação horrivel, como se já tivesse presenciado aquilo e fora medonho e doloroso, mas ela nunca tinha feito sexo com outro homem, apenas Rony... Começando a achar que estava louca, a morena se arrastou até o espelho comprido na parede do banheiro e analisou sua silhueta outra vez. Não havia nada de errado com ela, então porque aquilo continuava acontecendo? Hermione levou a mão até a orelha esquerda outra vez, contornando a cicatriz com os dedos trêmulos. Então fechou os olhos e viu: havia muito sangue, ela sentia o gosto da ferrugem que escorria até seus lábios e seu corpo estava fraco demais para se mexer. Ela viu a varinha a apenas alguns centimetros e esticou a mão para pegá-la... uma silhueta tampou sua visão e ela se perdeu no negro de novo, o negro que ria para ela e tinha uma fúria homicida... Hermione abriu os olhos e se levantou rápido demais, (tinha caído no chão) batendo a cabeça na beirada da pia. E então ficou escurou demais e ela deixou o corpo escorregar outra vez.

Acordou com a cabeça latejando. Olhou ao redor e lembrou-se que tinha caído no banheiro, lembrou-se de sua cena ridicula de medo com Rony e sentiu a desesperança inundar-lhe. Quem sabe ele ainda estaria lhe esperando, sentado na cama e pronto para lhe acolher nos braços, quem sabe a desculpasse por ser tão idiota... mas ele dormia, de costas para ela. Hermione sentiu vontade de chorar mas mordeu a lingua e foi ver as horas. Eram 3:20 a.m., ela ficara todo aquele tempo caída no banheiro? E Rony não tinha se preocupado... Ela se deitou na cama, com medo de descer até a cozinha e buscar um copo de água. Assim que deitou sua cabeça latejou, ela se virou para a direita e inspirou fundo, tentando não pensar. E por fim, com lágrimas silenciosas manchando seu travesseiro, ela adormeceu.

* * *

Diga lá, galerinha. O que acharam?


	3. Chapter 3

Ai vai o três. Acho que o quarto será o final.

* * *

**What's the matter, sweetheart? You'll come for me. **

O amanhecer não apagou o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e quando Hermione se levantou e se vestiu, Rony a observava. Já estava vestido e faltava os sapatos, mas ele sentara na beirada da cama deles e tinha a expressão fechada. A morena esperava covardemente que pudesse adiar aquele momento, mas quando finalmente encarou Rony, viu que tinha que resolver aquilo agora, senão o perderia. Ela terminou os botões da camisa social, inspirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dele, virada para o namorado. Nenhum dos dois falou por alguns segundos, até que Rony soltou um suspiro baixo.

- Quero saber o que está acontecendo. -

- Eu não sei... sinceramente, Rony. Não sei o que há de errado comigo. - Ela baixou os olhos, incapaz de continuar encarando-o, e ele bufou.

- Não é com você, Hermione. É comigo. - Ela ergueu a cabeça. - O problema é comigo, não é? - Rony pressionou.

- Não, não é com você. Seria com qualquer homem, Rony... - Percebeu no mesmo instante que tinha dito a coisa errada. Ele se levantou, os punhos fechados e os olhos em fúria.

- Qualquer homem? Você tem outro? - Esbravejou. Hermione abriu a boca para negar, mas ele a interrompeu jogando as mãos para o alto e virando de costas.

- Eu devia saber! Quando uma mulher começa a recusar sexo.. eu devia saber... - Ele estava fora de si, e Hermione aparentemente tinha perdido a fala. Se continuasse daquele jeito, a merda estaria feita para sempre. Tomando uma coragem que não era dela, se levantou e foi até ele, que ainda esbravejava. A morena se colocou na frente de Rony e tocou seus braços. Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas Hermione foi firme e esperou até que ele a encarasse.

- Rony. Rony! Olhe pra mim. - Quando enfim teve sua atenção, ela suspirou. - Eu não estou com outro homem, eu nunca tive outro além de você. - Rony ainda inspirava pesadamente. - Acredite em mim. - Hermione pediu, segurando-lhe o rosto com as mãos firmes. O namorado encarou-a por mais uns segundos, então inspirou profundamente e assentiu levemente, pegando-a pelos ombros.

- Tudo bem. Mas então qual o problema? - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior; não queria dizer - aliás, diria o que? - mas a expressão de desconfiança voltando aos olhos azuis dele lhe fez falar.

- Olha, eu não sei explicar... é que, de uns dias pra cá, quando você começa a aumentar as carícias, eu tenho uma sensação horrivel... de medo, como se você fosse me machucar. É como se eu já tivesse passado por isso antes, mas nunca dormi com outro homem. - Hermione balançou a cabeça, sentindo-a latejar outra vez. Rony ouviu sem dizer nada por um momento, então a abraçou e a levou para a cama, onde se sentaram. Ela lhe contou o resto das visões, a sensação de náusea, o remédio para esquecer. E então sobre a cicatriz na orelha. Rony lhe dissera que ela perdera parte da orelha esquerda na guerra, quando fora capturada pelos Comensais e (com um tom doloroso nas palavras) torturada até que eles a encontrassem. Hermione se lembrava daquilo, de como eles a torturaram seguidamente por dias até que Harry e parte da Ordem viessem resgatá-la. Nessa parte, porém, ela notou que havia um grande branco em sua cabeça. Lembrava-se de Harry chegando, e depois somente alguns dias depois, quando já tinha saido do hospital e estava recuperada. Percebeu, portanto, que devia ser nesse intervalo que tinha machucado a orelha.

- O ferimento foi grande assim? - Perguntou a Rony. Ele franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar.

- Lembro de você no hospital, com uma atadura gigante envolvendo a cabeça. Harry me disse na época que por pouco não tinha morrido. - Nessa hora a voz do namorado falhou; Rony não tinha ido no resgate, porque estava ferido na Toca com a perna quebrada, mas Hermione lembrava do quanto o garoto se culpava por não ter ido ajudar no salvamento. Ela assentiu, tocando a cicatriz mais uma vez. Então se despediu de Rony e disse que iria procurar Harry, para saber de mais detalhes.

Enquanto ia até o escritório do amigo, Hermione começou a pensar que, se tinha decidido esquecer o que acontecera nesse resgate, era porque algo de grave havia acontecido e ela devia deixar pra lá. Estivera tomando remédios para aquilo, então pra que abrir a ferida de novo? Mas o Dr. Connors só voltaria em dois dias e ela não podia ficar mais tempo sem saber o que tinha acontecido, precisava de respostas.

Harry não estava no escritório, estava a meio caminho de Azkaban quando ela o encontrou.

- Travis Montague foi condenado e vamos escoltá-lo até Azkaban. Você pode esperar? - Hermione parou, as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo negro pra se proteger contra o frio cortante londrino. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu com a cabeça; Não, não podia esperar, mas também não tinha intenção alguma de ir a a Azkaban. Harry, entretanto, percebeu que a amiga precisava dele e parou também.

- Tudo bem, tenho dez minutos. O que aconteceu? - Ele era atencioso como sempre, e Hermione ficou com vontade apenas de se aconchegar nos braços dele e ser acolhida do frio que era seu corpo agora. Mas inspirou fundo e tomou coragem.

- Quero saber o que aconteceu quando vocês foram me resgatar depois de ter sido capturada pelos Comensais, durante a guerra. - A expressão de Harry endureceu. Nada que lembrasse daqueles tempos negros ele gostava de comentar.

- Porquê? - Então Hermione lhe contou das visões, do medo que estava sentindo de ser tocada, de como tinha parado de tomar os remédios. O amigo a escutou sem interromper e não queria lhe contar o que acontecera, mas a morena foi firme e disse que precisava daquilo, precisava saber. Depois de 9 meses se escondendo atrás de remedios, finalmente precisava descobrir o que tentara manter adormecido todo aquele tempo.

- Muito bem. Nós chegamos naquela noite para resgatá-la e tudo estava correndo bem, Lupin tinha curado seus ferimentos mais profundos e tinhamos recuperado sua varinha, estávamos quase fora do perímetro da mansão quando os comensais nos encurralaram. Inferioridade numérica de dois pra um, você sabe. - Hermione assentiu. Lembrava dessa parte, quando tinham sido atacados... mas era só.

- Então nos separamos e lutamos, foi a batalha mais sangrenta até então. - Harry fechou os olhos, e Hermione respeitou seu momento de silêncio. Muita gente tinha morrido naquele dia, inclusive outros prisioneiros. - Eu não vi você a luta inteira, Hermione. Quando tinhamos praticamente ganhado, restando um ou dois comensais, eu te encontrei. - Ele parou de narrar. Havia um quê de alerta em sua expressão, e o costumeiro arrepio horrível correu a espinha da garota. Ela inspirou fundo e pediu que ele continuasse.

- Você estava... resistindo. Coberta de sangue, e então você gritou... - Harry parou de novo, os lábios comprimidos e os olhos verdes ligeiramente mais escuros.

- Continue. - Hermione pediu, sentindo seu estômago se contorcer de um jeito estranho e angustiante.

- Eu queria matá-la. Por Deus, eu queria matá-la, fazer ela implorar pra morrer. Mas não consegui. Nós a tiramos de cima de você e eles a prenderam, mas você estava tão machucada... - Harry fechou os punhos e ergueu os olhos para Hermione. Ela tinha os lábios entreabertos e os olhos arregalados, a sensação de náusea em sua garganta.

- Ela quem? - Perguntou com a voz fraca, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Bellatrix Lestrange. - O nome lhe causou outro arrepio, desta vez mais intenso e terrível, e Hermione cambaleou, levando instintivamente a mão a orelha esquerda. Sentira uma fisgada ali e perdera momentaneamente o equilíbrio, como se já tivesse passado por isso...

- Ela está em Azkaban? - Harry não respondeu, mas Hermione leu a resposta em seus olhos. - Vou com você.

O amigo tentou protestar, disse que não deixaria a amiga se aproximar daquela mulher de novo, mas Hermione precisava; tinha que saber o que a maldita Bellatrix Lestrange tinha feito com ela, senão sentia que morreria de agonia por não saber. Por fim, vendo que não teria alternativa, Harry concordou.

-.

A prisão de Azkaban não era um lugar agradável. Embora os dementadores tivessem sido expulsos como guardas da prisão e substituídos por bruxos, o lugar continuava sendo terrível. A atmosfera era quente e abafada, embora o lugar ficasse no meio de um oceano, e fedia a morte. Hermione passou com Harry pelas celas enferrujadas, encolhendo-se ainda mais ao sobretudo. Vários dos prisioneiros ficavam agarrados as grades, tentando toca-los enquanto eles passavam. Alguns apenas gemiam, enroscados como bolas nos cantos das celas, e outros simplesmente gargalhavam ou puxavam conversa, aqueles que ainda pareciam ter um resto de humanidade. O prisioneiro que Harry e outros Aurores escoltavam seria levado a uma das celas mais altas. O amigo olhou preocupado para Hermione quando eles chegaram em frente a cela de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela disse que estava tudo bem e ele seguiu em frente, embora lançasse olhares incisivos para trás enquanto ia sumindo na escuridão. O guarda que havia ficado para acompanha-la encostou na grade com a ponta da varinha.

- Sra. Lestrange. – Chamou, mas não houve resposta. Ele deu mais uma batida na grade com a varinha, e um estranho sibilar emergiu da escuridão. Hermione sentiu aquele arrepio corroer sua coluna quando uma figura veio se arrastando; as diferenças entre um zumbi e Bellatrix eram difíceis de estipular.

- Ora, ora, ora. – Ela vinha arrastando os pés descalços pela cela imunda, mas seus olhos continuavam negros (Negros!) Nesse momento, Hermione fechou os olhos e sentiu uma dor forte na têmpora esquerda. Sim, tinha certeza que aquele negro que vira antes eram dos olhos da comensal. – Veio se juntar a ralé, querida? – Bellatrix murmurou, agarrando as grades com as mãos descarnadas. Hermione recuou instintivamente dois passos, suas narinas se inflamando. O estado da mulher era deplorável, mas ela ainda ostentava um sorriso arrogante típico dos Black nos lábios secos. O guarda encarou Hermione com um olhar questionador. Ela lhe respondeu que estava tudo bem e o ouviu se afastar alguns passos em direção a outra cela. A morena enfim voltou os olhos para Bellatrix.

- Pensei que estivesse morta. – Bellatrix comentou com displicência, as mãos firmemente agarradas nas grades como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse desabar. Hermione a encarou com nojo e raiva; agora que estava ali, não sabia como começar. A comensal lhe causava arrepios.

- Quero saber o que aconteceu em novembro, 1997, na mansão Malfoy. Quando a Ordem foi me resgatar. – Sua voz tremeu levemente ao dizer aquilo, mas ela continuou com os olhos firmes nos negros de Bellatrix. Hermione tirou a varinha das vestes e conjurou uma cadeira de madeira, de espaldar alto, e sentou-se na frente da comensal, alguns metros longes. Se a mulher esticasse o braço por entre as grades, não conseguiria toca-la. Bellatrix estudou o rosto dela com uma pontada de curiosidade, seu rosto inclinado para o lado e os orbes negros fixos. Então um sorriso lento e horrível desenhou seus lábios, que causou mais arrepios de horror em Hermione.

- Aaaaaaaaah. – Ela suspirou, deliciando-se. – Foi uma noite deliciosa, não? Nos divertimos bastante. – Bellatrix estalou os lábios em deleite, fazendo o sangue de Hermione ferver. Antes que percebesse, ela tinha se sentado na ponta da cadeira e seus punhos estavam fechados.

- O que aconteceu? – Rosnou, a voz ameaçadora. Bellatrix não se intimidou; do contrário, parecia cada vez mais curiosa, e estava se divertindo. Os dedos sujos da comensal agarraram a grade com mais força e ela endireitou o corpo, para que pudesse olhar Hermione de cima. A arrogância continuava exposta em rosto.

- Você não se lembra? – Bellatrix entreabriu os lábios, fingindo surpresa. Então começou a gargalhar terrivelmente, completamente louca, e sem pensar Hermione estava com as mãos nos ouvidos, tentando não ouvir. Era a gargalhada de Lestrange que ouvira nas alucinações, eram seus olhos negros que pareciam fazê-la queimar... aquela maldita mulher tinha estragado sua vida de algum jeito, e estava se deliciando com aquilo. Ela parou de rir; agora seus olhos tinham se estreitado maliciosamente, duas fendas negras prontas para destilar seu veneno.

- Você se esqueceu de como nos divertimos, Granger? Ou não quer admitir que aconteceu? – Bellatrix fez um biquinho, e a paciência de Hermione se esgotou. Ela se levantou com violência da cadeira e agarrou o vestido sujo que a comensal usava por entre as grades, trazendo seu corpo para a frente bruscamente. Mulher e garota estavam cara a cara agora; Bellatrix surpresa, Hermione explodindo de raiva. Eram praticamente do mesmo tamanho, já que o tempo fizera Bella se curvar e a grifinória estava de saltos.

- O que você fez comigo?! – Ela gritou, seu rosto a centímetros do da comensal. A varinha tremia na outra mão e Hermione estava prestes a azará-la, não importava se o guarda a repreenderia, aquela mulher era uma criminosa desgraçada e merecia...

- Hermione! – Ouviu a voz de Harry do fim do corredor, mas não soltou Bellatrix. Ela parecia extremamente satisfeita agora; passou a língua nos lábios secos e encarou a garota com uma malicia muito diferente da qual Hermione estava acostumada.

- Eu tirei sua inocência. – Ela falou suavemente, quase displicente, e Hermione finalmente a soltou, os olhos arregalados de terror. Não queria ouvir aquilo, não sabia o que Bellatrix queria dizer, precisava ir embora, precisava correr dali e voltar pra Rony... dois braços firmes a agarraram e a viraram; ela se deparou com os olhos muito verdes de Harry encarando-a por trás das lentes grossas e seu mundo voltou ao foco. Ela piscou, assustada, e começou a sentir frio.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Harry lançou um olhar de profundo desagrado a Bellatrix, que tinha se afastado da grade, mas observava a cena ainda de pé. Hermione começou a andar de volta pra saída, sem olhar para a comensal, mas estacou quando ela voltou a falar.

- Você vai voltar aqui, quando se lembrar. E eu estarei esperando. – A morena se virou no exato momento para ver o sorriso de Bellatrix se alargar, e então ela sumiu na escuridão da cela. Sentindo que ia desabar a qualquer momento, Hermione deixou Harry conduzi-la para fora de Azkaban, e quando voltou a prestar atenção, já estava em casa.

* * *

Gostaram? Me deixem saber.


	4. Chapter 4

Galerinha, muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews. Vocês são lindas e me movem a terminar essa fanfic, então obrigada a quem está acompanhando. Avisos: esse não é o último capítulo, mas é o maior. Preparem-se, porque foi difícil de escrever, embora a ideia estivesse comigo desde o começo. Preciso saber o que vocês acharam desse. É chatinho de ler, tem que se concentrar pra pegar todas as ações, mas façam um esforço. Dependendo, se não me odiarem demais, eu continuo.

* * *

**Your soul is mine. **

Ela ainda tremia. Suas mãos seguravam uma xícara de café que queimava seus dedos, mas Hermione prestava pouca ou nenhuma atenção para notar a vermelhidão em sua pele. Estava sozinha agora, envolta em cobertas e olhando para a televisão sem fazer a mínima idéia do que estava assistindo. Harry havia ido até o Ministério depois de uma chamada urgente aos Aurores, e Rony estava no terraço do apartamento para mandar uma mensagem em patrono para o Dr Connors. Estavam todos preocupados demais com Hermione; Ginny mandara uma coruja avisando que chegaria em uma hora para passar a noite com a amiga, se ela não quisesse a companhia de Rony, e Harry voltaria o mais rápido possível. Todos pareciam ter certeza de que o problema seria resolvido assim que ela voltasse a tomar os remédios, que a visita a Bellatrix Lestrange tinha sido uma completa estupidez, que as coisas entre os namorados passariam em alguns dias, talvez fossem só a tensão pré-menstrual e o estresse no trabalho, Ginny dizia... a xícara caiu das mãos trêmulas de Hermione. O café quente manchou a coberta e respingou nos pés descalços e descobertos, que a fizeram gritar de choque; Hermione se levantou bruscamente derrubando a xícara no chão, que quebrou-se com o impacto e os cacos da porcelana espalharam-se aos pés dela; parcialmente desorientada, Hermione não viu aonde pisava, e então uma dor aguda na sola do pé a fez soltar outro gemido e cair sentada no chão. O desastre a acompanhava. Os cacos também penetraram a mão que ela apoiara ao cair e vários pontos de dor se espalharam por seu corpo. Hermione ficou completamente parada por um instante. Fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios, sua mão sangrenta fechando-se em punho sem que ela percebesse... _um, dois, três, quatro_. Não adiantou. Hermione juntou os joelhos ao corpo e agarrou os cabelos, sem se importar se estava sangrando. Gritou; gritou em desespero, os dedos sujos e trêmulos puxando os cabelos com tanta força quanto era possível, seu corpo mais encolhido que nunca. Ela não sabia porque estava gritando – de dor, de frustração, de ódio, de medo – só sabia que não conseguia mais segurar; precisava gritar. Virou o rosto para o lado do braço direito e mordeu-o com força, tentando abafar o grito. Quase podia ouvir os passos de Rony subindo as escadas em desespero, esquecendo-se de que era um bruxo e podia aparatar; quase podia ver os olhos muito verdes de Harry olhando-a assustados, com medo de que sua amiga finalmente estivesse sucumbindo diante dos fatos; quase, mas quase podia ouvir Ginny sussurrando que tudo ia ficar bem, que ela voltaria a ser como era antes... **_Eu tirei sua inocência_**. As palavras flutuaram diante dela e Hermione abriu os olhos, assustada. Seus dedos agarravam os cabelos tão fortemente que estavam dormentes; os pés finalmente doíam com os cortes e ela percebeu, completamente horrorizada, que uma pequena poça de sangue havia se formado embaixo de seu corpo. Lentamente, muito lentamente, ela foi soltando os cabelos. Seus dedos tocaram o chão e foram se encaminhando para o líquido gosmento e pegajoso que grudava em seus pés, muito lentamente, como se tivessem medo de se contaminar com o vermelho. E assim que ela tocou o sangue com a ponta do dedo, seus olhos se fecharam.

_...Você vai engolir esse sangue nojento, sua sangue-ruim. Você achou que era forte por não ter gritado com eles? Eu vou te ensinar a gritar..._ E havia sangue em seus lábios, e ela estava sufocando, e unhas afiadas perfuravam sua pele, não havia respiração, só o negro ela enxergava...

Tudo acabou. Se ela tinha acabado de engolir o sangue, não sabia. Tudo que via era sua imagem no espelho nua, mas como se a pele alva tivesse sido pintada de vermelho. Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados de choque e os lábios se entreabriam, estupefatos. Havia um punhal cravado em seu abdome e o _sangue foi tudo que ela viu._

**-.**

- Hermione! Porra, porra, não podemos simplesmente deixá-la aqui! –

- Você quer leva-la pra casa? Ela acabou de se esfaquear! –

- Ela odeia hospitais, sei que isso não vai.. –

- Como você sabe? Ela queria trabalhar em um hospital, eu que a conheço.. –

- Calem a boca! Ela não pode ir para nosso apartamento, Harry. Mas também acho que aqui não seja o melhor lugar. –

- O hospital vai saber o que fazer, o chega amanhã, só precisamos mantê-la a salvo por enquanto... –

- Foi aquela maldita, eu devia mata-la com minhas próprias mãos. –

- Não há nada pior do que Azkaban pra ela, meu amor. –

- Querem ficar quietos? A paciente precisa de descanso! –

Ela distinguiu as três vozes que discutiam sobre seu destino, embora só tenha aberto os olhos quando a enfermeira chegou. Sentia a vista pesada e custava fazer qualquer movimento, mas ela se esforçou.

- Harry? Rony? – Sua voz saiu firme enquanto chamava os dois amigos, e um pouco mais fraca quando chamou a amiga. – Ginny? – Sentiu a amiga abaixar-se ao seu lado e pegar sua mão. Os outros dois trocaram olhares apreensivos, mas logo tornaram a sentar-se aos lados da morena.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos cuidar de você. –

**-.**

Não estava tudo bem. Não estava nada bem, embora Hermione estivesse rodeada pelas três melhores pessoas do mundo, segurasse um chocolate quente nos dedos adormecidos e esboçasse um sorriso; porque sorrir era o que ela aprendera a fazer durante tantos anos, e estava farta de deixá-los preocupados. Era ridículo que lhes causasse tantos problemas assim. Harry tinha deixado um ex-comensal perigoso nas mãos do sub-chefe do departamento, um brutamontes inútil que só tinha músculos ao invés de cérebro. Ginny tinha descartado um treino particularmente importante do quadribol, que talvez nunca mais tivesse a chance. E Rony... Rony simplesmente tinha deixado tudo de lado para sentar-se ao lado da namorada perturbada, segurando seus ombros com firmeza, como se tivesse medo de que ela se levantasse e atacasse a televisão.

- Eu realmente achei que ele ia dançar com ela. –

- Fala sério, o cara é mais desastrado que eu. Ia acabar quebrando os dedos dela.. –

- Mary é uma idiota. Devia ficar com aquele gostoso do James, não esperar que ele a chame pra dançar. –

- Você não esperaria por mim? –

- Ah, cala a boca Harry. –

Todos riram. Mas até nos sorrisos havia uma tensão difícil de disfarçar, um desconforto quase palpável, uma sensação de que qualquer movimento acabaria com toda aquela farsa. Hermione alargou o sorriso diante do programa, embora não soubesse quem dançava com quem. Não era muito difícil fingir uma vez que treinara para isso a vida toda; _Finja que está tudo bem. Finja que você não o ama. Finja que é fácil, que vocês vão conseguir. Finja que isso não dói. Finja que você está fingindo._ **_Finja, Granger, finja que não está gostando..._ **Hermione engoliu em seco, arregalando os olhos castanhos e sentindo a respiração falhar; Aquele arrepio medonho e que corroía sua coluna aconteceu de novo, deixando-a inteiramente alerta. Felizmente os outros três assistiam a televisão e não notaram, mas Hermione ouvira muito bem. Podia sentir o lugar aonde ela a tocara, podia ver e ouvir sua voz ridícula e aguda soando satisfeita, podia _senti-la_... e então ela soube o que tinha que fazer para acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

Disse que iria ao banheiro; deu a Harry, Rony e Ginny um sorriso encorajador de que estava tudo bem, e subiu ao quarto aonde dividia com o namorado. Trancou-se no banheiro e despiu as roupas quentes que usava, ficando apenas de sutiã. Hermione mirou sua imagem no espelho e aproximou-se, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos de sua semelhante; Soube o que devia fazer, embora seu corpo tremesse com o frio. Suas mãos desceram suaves dos seios até a virilha, as unhas pequenas e roídas arranhando de leve a pele alva; O corte feito pelo punhal já tinha se fechado com magia, havia apenas uma simples cicatriz, mas Hermione nem a sentia, o arrepio costumeiro voltara e aumentava conforme ela chegava mais perto com os dedos... tocou o clitóris com suavidade. Seu corpo estremeceu e ela quis fechar os olhos, mas **não. Ainda não.** Começou a fazer movimentos com uma leve pressão, seus olhos continuamente presos na imagem, vendo a própria mão desenhar-lhe o corpo. Seus dedos pararam na entrada da vagina; ela sentia o corpo tremer, não estava molhada, mas tremia, tremia de frio e medo.. e seu dedo estava lá. E ela arregalou os olhos e um grito ficou preso em sua garganta, um grito terrível e assustado, porque ela finalmente se lembrou...

**-.**

''O frio maltratava seu rosto já machucado. O braço esquerdo pendia em um ângulo estranho enquanto ela corria de volta ao centro do problema; em segundos, tudo voltara ao normal – Harry e os membros da Ordem haviam chegado, devolveram sua varinha, estavam saindo da zona de perigo antes que precisassem lutar – e então houve uma explosão de feitiços e fumaça e corpos caindo, e vários comensais apareceram envoltos em negro, bloquearam a saída deles e a luta se tornou inevitável; Hermione tinha sede de lutar – fora torturada por vários dias, de diversas maneiras e por diversas pessoas – e não gritara uma única vez; deixara os comensais frustrados, irritados e ainda mais perigosos, mas não gritara. Tinha decidido que não daria a eles o que eles queriam, e seu silêncio foi sua maior arma enquanto esteve presa. Agora ela queria lutar – mas algo dera absurdamente errado, fora afastada da luta principal pela presença de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela não estivera presente na tortura de Hermione, provavelmente estava agindo por fora naqueles dias, mas agora voltara para a guerra; E Bellatrix tinha sede de sangue. Hermione tentava voltar para o meio da confusão, onde poderia se esconder entre a montanha de gente e feitiços e fumaça e atingir a comensal de algum ponto, mas a mulher parecia estranhamente obcecada com ela.

- Não fuja de mim, Granger. Ouvi dizer que você suportou toda a agonia calada, vamos lá, vamos te ensinar a gritar... – Hermione se virou para bloquear um feitiço que vinha em sua direção, mandando-o para longe, quando topou com algo duro e caiu com força no chão, em cima... de um corpo. Ela soltou uma exclamação e recuou, os olhos vidrados no rosto ensangüentado do rapaz, quando um raio de luz atingiu o lugar aonde sua perna se encontrava no segundo anterior.

- Venha brincar, Granger. Está com medo de mim? – Bellatrix tinha mudado de posição, agora se encontrava mais ou menos de costas para a batalha, bloqueando o caminho de Hermione pra lá. A garota levantou-se com agilidade e resolveu correr pro lado oposto; havia um depósito mais adiante na propriedade dos Malfoy e uma sebe alta rodeando os limites do terreno, separando-o da floresta mais densa aos fundos. Hermione correu para lá, tentando visualizar aonde poderia se esconder, quando um feitiço atingiu-a com força nas costelas e ela perdeu o ar; voou para frente e raspou o rosto e o tórax na grama úmida enquanto escorregava; seus músculos protestaram quando ela tentou se levantar.

- Peguei você. – Bellatrix tinha quase lhe alcançado; Hermione rolou para o lado para evitar outro feitiço e disparou rapidamente um contra-feitiço contra a comensal. Algo a distraiu e ela não conseguiu evitar, o raio da garota atingiu-a bem no rosto e Bellatrix caiu para trás. Respirando com dificuldade a grifinória se sentou, examinando a perna raspada. Conjurou ataduras com a mão boa que se enrolaram nos machucados, e depois enfaixou a mão esquerda, cujos dedos pareciam quebrados.

- Você está morta! – Ouviu Bellatrix praguejar enquanto se recuperava de ter sido atingida diretamente no rosto, e levantou-se, meio trêmula. A comensal tinha se ajoelhado e estava de quatro; sangue pingava de seu rosto para a grama; Hermione apontou a varinha para ela.

- Você fala demais. Estupef – Não chegou a terminar o feitiço, porque Bellatrix agiu mais rápido do que seria humanamente possível, e Hermione sentiu algo como uma faca cega cortar-lhe na altura dos joelhos. Ela gritou de susto e desabou, apertando a varinha com força nos dedos e pronta para contra-atacar, mas a comensal já estava em pé; Chutou a garota no rosto, um ato tão _vil_ (e trouxa) que Hermione não esperava dela; sangue quente espirrou do seu nariz e ela o apalpou com a mão machucada; não teve tempo para se recuperar, e Bellatrix já tinha lhe acertado de novo, desta vez no quadril. Hermione soltou uma exclamação muda e caiu de lado, os olhos arregalados de dor. Apertou o rosto contra a grama, mas ficar naquela posição era terrivelmente ruim para ela; arriscou outro contra-feitiço, mas a comensal o repeliu.

- Sua menininha estúpida. – Ela rosnou, e havia uma ferocidade indigna em suas palavras; Hermione ergueu o rosto e a encarou; Bellatrix também sangrava no nariz e lábios, e parte de seus cabelos negros e espessos estava queimado.

- Você acha que sabe lutar? – No momento que a mulher se abaixou, seja pro que quer que fosse, Hermione impulsionou o tronco para frente e agarrou-lhe os cabelos, puxando o rosto de Bellatrix para baixo. Ela gritou de ódio e fez o mesmo com a garota, e por um instante elas lutaram como trouxas, puxando os cabelos uma da outra como que medindo forças, até que a comensal tombou o corpo para o lado e jogou Hermione por cima dela; a garota escorregou e caiu de costas no chão, o pouco fôlego que lhe restava escapando. Tentou rolar para longe de Bellatrix, mas a mulher já estava de joelhos e agarrou-a pelos cabelos; Hermione ergueu as mãos para lutar contra ela, mas agora estava de bruços e Bellatrix subiu em cima dela, uma perna de cada lado da garota.

- Me solta! – Hermione gritou, a mão que milagrosamente ainda segurava a varinha ergueu-se e disparou uma maldição, mas errou por pouco. Bellatrix segurou seus cabelos com mais força e bateu o rosto dela contra a grama; Hermione sentiu o cheiro fresco do capim se misturar ao de ferrugem de seu sangue, e percebeu que não tinha quebrado o nariz, ainda...

- Volte pra lá, ela é minha! Minha! – Ela apurou os ouvidos para escutar. Podia ouvir a batalha se desenrolando mais ao longe, os gritos e os feitiços ricocheteando no céu iluminado pelas estrelas, e contudo estava ali, o rosto contra a grama, o corpo dominado pelo da comensal, suas chances de viver diminuindo a cada segundo. Fez mais uma tentativa brusca de atingir Bellatrix virando o pulso que portava a varinha, mas ela o repeliu e Hermione sentiu as unhas compridas descerem e pressionarem seu pescoço.

- Sua sangue-ruim nojenta. – Ela sussurrou com desprezo, e foi a percepção de que a mulher estava tão próxima de seu rosto que fez Hermione reagir. Ela ergueu a mão machucada e obrigou os dedos a se mexerem; agarrou o rosto de Bellatrix e arranhou-o com o pouco de unhas que tinha, o máximo de força que conseguiu. A comensal gritou e soltou-lhe os cabelos para apalpar o rosto, deixando Hermione livre para erguer a cabeça e atingir o rosto de Bellatrix bruscamente. Houve um barulho audível de maxilar quebrando e um uivo agudo escapou da comensal, que se desequilibrou; a garota ergueu-se nos braços e empurrou o corpo da outra para o lado, respirando com dificuldade. Hermione não perdeu tempo, ficou de quatro, embora seus joelhos estivessem cortados, e começou a se arrastar para longe. Virou o rosto e o tronco para estupefar Bellatrix, mas a comensal ergueu a varinha na mesma hora. Seu rosto era uma máscara de negro e sangue, o vermelho escorrendo por toda a pele outrora morena, e somente os olhos como a escuridão pareciam visíveis. Os feitiços se colidiram no ar, mas o da comensal era uma maldição; A força do impacto jogou Hermione de costas outra vez, ela sentiu as costelas estalarem horrivelmente e uma coisa quente e viscosa escorria de seu ouvido esquerdo. Ela ergueu-se nos cotovelos, tossindo e se sentindo totalmente desorientada, como se tivesse acabado de desmaiar, e levou a mão boa ao ouvido... seus olhos se arregalaram; havia um buraco com apenas um pedaço do que deveria ser sua orelha esquerda, e o sangue voltou vivamente vermelho em seus dedos trêmulos. Hermione sentiu o pânico tomar conta dela; estava sem equilíbrio, seu tímpano esquerdo tinha sido praticamente explodido, e a dor chegaria como um furacão em alguns segundos... ela tentou conjurar ataduras para envolverem o ferimento, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que era quase impossível focar no que estava fazendo. Então um esgar horrível ecoou da fumaça e veio se aproximando de Hermione, que sentiu um arrepio gélido e tenso corroer sua espinha, ela gelou de medo... e Bellatrix surgiu da escuridão densa e sobrepôs os gritos de longe; a face dela era assustadora, e seus olhos brilhavam insanamente, querendo sangue. Hermione tentou recuar, mas ainda estava sentada e sem equilibro, e o feitiço da mulher a atingiu com tudo no peito, roubando seu fôlego. Ela caiu para trás, as mãos ensangüentadas apalpando o peito, a varinha caída ao lado do corpo. A dor na orelha finalmente chegou, avassaladora como ela esperava, fazendo-a gritar sem fazer som, apenas a agonia presente em suas expressões. Hermione sentiu vagamente algo pressionar sua coxa com força, e só quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu que Bellatrix estava novamente em cima. Um de seus joelhos pressionava a coxa de Hermione, a outra perna no meio das da garota. Ela pressionou a varinha contra a testa da menor e sua outra mão agarrou o pulso machucado dela, fazendo-a gemer involuntariamente. Os olhos castanhos estavam cerrados de dor.

- Eu não estava aqui para fazê-la gritar, Granger, ah se eu tivesse. Eles me contaram, todos disseram que você não gritava, que era orgulhosa demais para isso... – Hermione sentia a respiração quente e rápida de Bellatrix em seu rosto, mas não ousava abrir os olhos. Sua varinha estava embaixo de seu corpo e um dos pulsos imobilizado, a varinha pressionada com cada vez mais força em sua testa. A cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

- Mas você devia apreciar a dor, querida. Você devia aprender, eu vou te dar uma aula... – Hermione juntou toda sua coragem e ergueu a cabeça para _cuspir_ em Bellatrix. Sua testa quase for perfurada pela varinha da outra, que ficou parada por um momento como se não conseguisse acreditar que Hermione tinha feito aquilo. Depois os olhos de Bellatrix faiscaram. A mão que segurava o pulso da garota subiu para seus dedos e os torceu. Os dedos – se não estavam quebrados – estalaram e Hermione ofegou, arqueando a coluna de dor. Não gritou, porém. Seus olhos se arregalaram e as íris castanhas pediram por clemência, mas a dor não cedeu.

- Olhe pra mim, sua sangue-ruim maldita! – Bellatrix acertou-lhe no rosto com um tapa. Depois outro. Hermione sentiu o sangue se acumular em sua garganta e ficou ainda mais difícil respirar. Ela ofegou e contorceu o corpo, procurando um jeito de derrubar a comensal de cima, mas isso só pareceu atiçá-la. Ela pressionou ainda mais o joelho contra a coxa da garota e sua varinha desceu para a bochecha dela.

- Você vai implorar para morrer, Granger. – Ela sussurrou com um ódio e um sadismo pulsantes, e Hermione virou o rosto para o lado para cuspir o sangue que se acumulara em sua boca. Atingiu a mão de Bellatrix que segurava seu pulso, e a mulher recuou como se tivesse sido atingida por ácido.

- Você vai engolir esse sangue imundo! – E ela enfiou com violência os dedos sujos de sangue contra os lábios da menina. Ela mordeu os dedos de Bellatrix.

- Sua louca! Vá pro inferno! – Hermione esbravejou, cuspindo e se sacudindo para tentar se levantar, os olhos castanhos em fúria. Mesmo em posição inferior, mesmo sem chances, ela não ia simplesmente deixar a mulher ditar as regras do jogo. Suas mãos se ergueram e agarraram o rosto da comensal, tentando atingir-lhe os olhos e os ouvidos; tinha que desorienta-la, tirá-la de cima de si e depois correr, de algum jeito, tinha que sair dali, seu ouvido continuava sangrando demais... por um instante pareceu funcionar, a varinha de Bellatrix caiu ao lado de bruxa e ela usava suas forças para tirar as mãos de Hermione de seu rosto enquanto praguejava; ficou momentaneamente desequilibrada e a garota arqueou a coluna para poder empurra-la para o lado. Então finalmente Bellatrix agarrou os pulsos de Hermione e prendeu-os; menina e mulher se encararam por um instante, castanho no negro, e aquele arrepio terrível e inexplicável se espalhou pela espinha de Hermione quando os olhos da comensal faiscaram. Ela pegou a varinha e prendeu os punhos da menina na grama acima de sua cabeça; ela protestou, fazendo força para soltar as mãos, mas então a varinha atravessou a palma de suas mãos, fincando-as ao solo, e Bellatrix ergueu-se triunfante. Um gemido alto escapou da boca da menor enquanto a extensão de seus machucados pesava; ela perdia muito sangue, estava presa pelos punhos e a comensal continuava sobre ela, olhando-a com superioridade. Bellatrix gargalhou, um som agudo e horrendo que parecia ecoar; Hermione nem ouvia mais a batalha, perguntava-se porque ninguém vinha ajudá-la, porque ninguém via uma menina sendo torturada, porque continuava sozinha depois de tudo aquilo?

Bellatrix segurou seu queixo com as unhas pontudas, fazendo o sangue vazar da boca da garota enquanto seus lábios formavam um bico.

- Você dificultou as coisas, an? Poderia estar morta há horas, mas você quis mostrar que sabia lutar, que algum dia pudera lutar comigo... – Bellatrix pressionou-a ainda mais forte, suas unhas perfurando a pele alva. Seu rosto estava muito inclinado agora, os lábios dela quase chegavam aos de Hermione.

- Agora eu quero me divertir._ Eu vou fazê-la gritar, Granger_. – E foi com crescente horror que Hermione sentiu a boca de Bellatrix deslizar por seu rosto e pescoço, deixando mais uma trilha de sangue por sua pele. O arrepio outra vez a fez arquear a coluna, mas Bellatrix tomou aquilo como um incentivo e começou a deslizar seu corpo para baixo. Agora estava com os dois joelhos entre as pernas de Hermione, que tinha os olhos arregalados, mas parecia incapaz de falar.

- Não... – As unhas da comensal rasgaram sua blusa e expuseram a lingerie. Hermione começou a tremer, mas as mãos dela já desciam para sua barriga, arranhando a pele.

- Pare com isso! – Ela gritou, porque o arrepio tornara-se freqüente e seu corpo tremia cada vez mais, mas as mãos da comensal continuaram descendo e enfim chegaram a calça. Bellatrix ergueu os olhos negros e um sorriso medonho brincou em seus lábios vermelhos.

- Nunca fez isso, não é garota? – Nesse momento, os olhos castanhos queriam saltar das órbitas e seu corpo estava enrijecido como pedra quando sua calça foi abaixada.

- Não! Por favor, não – Hermione suplicou; não tinha mais alternativa, agora tremia descontroladamente e sabia o que a mulher ia fazer, mas não podia deixá-la, tinha que fugir... ela forçou as mãos que estavam presas pela varinha da comensal, tentando rasga-las, tentando se libertar, mas nesse momento Bellatrix abaixou sua calcinha e todo o corpo de Hermione gritou **NÃO!**. As pernas tentaram se fechar, mas a comensal agarrou suas coxas e forçou-as a ficarem abertas; ela estudou o intimo da menor como se fosse algo raro e curioso. Um sorriso malicioso desenhou seus lábios quando Hermione começou a suplicar.

- Por favor, não faça isso, me mate logo, por favor! – A garota engoliu em seco quando os dedos da comensal pressionaram seu clitóris.

- Eu não estou ouvindo você gritar, Granger. – Bellatrix gargalhou; o corpo de Hermione não estava preparado, ela estava dura e não havia lubrificação alguma, aquilo não podia acontecer, era contra tudo... Hermione gritou. O dedo da comensal estava dentro de sua vagina, aquilo machucava e doía e Hermione gritou, um grito desesperado e terrível, um grito de súplica. Ainda podia ouvi-la gargalhar enquanto todo seu corpo se contorcia e quando Bellatrix colocou outro dedo; Hermione sentiu que um crucio seria preferível, aquilo ia muito além, a comensal tirara sua inocência e sua essência, ela violara a menor do jeito mais repugnante possível, e Hermione ainda gritava quando sentiu os dedos dela em sua boca, e havia sangue e lágrimas e um líquido nojento e a escuridão, porque estava tão escuro? Gritos, dor e sangue, e agora havia também a vergonha, o ódio... ela queria esquecer, tinha que esquecer... e Bellatrix foi tirada de cima dela, alguém chegara, alguém viera, mas Bellatrix tirara uma coisa que ela nunca ia recuperar de volta, _não havia mais silêncio_, **não havia mais inocência**. ''

* * *

Ok, é isso. Forte? Comentem.


End file.
